supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
S02 E05 - "He Ruins Peoples Lives"
The group decide to split up again, but some interference from Coyote puts them into a simulated 1950's style town that begins a chain of events that lead to Ollie being possessed by a demon. Plot Bran and Ollie decide on a plan to take on Purple-Eyes, which entails Bran leaving the group very soon and training his psychic powers, and Ollie eventually joining him so the two can take on Purple-Eyes together without interference from the others. Bran announces to the group that he is leaving and will not be coming back and, despite Maggie's initial protests, the group agrees. Bran, Ollie, and Stan decide to have a last drink together in the Coon Shack and Bran gets Crowley to teleport them there. There they discover that there is a bounty out on all three of them and once they showed up again Bubba and Cletus called the police. The three leave, taking another three bikes from in front of the bar. However, after a short while they realise that limiters have been placed on the bikes and the police are catching up to them. The three run into the woods alongside the road on foot and Ollie contacts Coyote for help. The entire group find themselves once again with fake memories - this time in a 1950's American town. Bran quickly gets his real memories back. After the entire group meet up Bran claims to have a migraine and Maggie takes him home where Bran punches Mal. He then punches Maggie in an attempt to get her to remember, she doesn't. The Sniders remember and discover the cheat codes to the simulation and Coyote reveals himself to the group before attempting to make a deal with them. Coyote wanted their permission to send them into one of his worlds whenever he wanted in return for getting Bran and the Sniders out of their predicament. They refuse. The Sniders use the cheat codes to give the rest of the group back their memories and send Maggie and Sam to a WWII re-enactment and Bran and Mary end up in a Spa. The entire group then leaves the simulation because Coyote forces them out. Bran and the Sniders find themselves at the outskirts of the forest they were at before being pulled into the 1950's town and they split up to try and throw off the police. Bran walks for miles and eventually comes across a woman called Anna who explains that Crowley sent her to help him with his powers. They head to Las Vegas, Nevada together. Stan manages to find a bus to take him to the town closest to Bobby's House. Ollie tries to take a different bus but is caught by the Joneses and taken into police custody. Ollie uses his phone call to ring his grandfather on his mother's side, Thaddeus Ross, who he was hoping might have enough sway as a US Army General to get Ollie off some of his charges. Ross tells Ollie that he'll see what he can do. Ross contacts Bobby to let him and the rest of the group know what has happened to Ollie. Ollie is then possessed by a demon and escapes on his own. Bran spends the day in Vegas killing demons with Anna after she had given him a vial of demon blood to drink, while the others in Bobby's House have heard of Ollie's arrest and possession and are trying to contact Bran who isn't picking up his phone. Stan and the group head to where Ollie currently is. Stan was in contact with Danii and through her Bran finds out what has been going on. He also heads to meet up with Ollie and the others. On the way there, Demon Ollie is terrorising the members of the group over Twitter and Bran, Danii, and Stan have an argument over Danii and how she lives in his head. Bran admits to Maggie how upset he is with the whole situation. When Bran finds out about Stan going to meet up with the demon he is sceptical but agrees to go along with it. Characters Main Cast * Oliver Snider/Demon Ollie - Max Irons * Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly * Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup * Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George * Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish * Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque * Franko O'Brien - Robert Sheehan * Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight * Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien * Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Recurring Cast * Crowley - Mark Sheppard * Bubba - Mark LoMonaco * Cletus - Kim Coates * Coyote - Wes Studi * Anna - Odette Yustman * Clinton Jones - Dwayne Johnson * Tanya Jones - Gina Carano Guest Cast * General Thaddeus Ross - William Hurt Featured Music *"Renegade" - Styx Trivia *One of two episodes to use its own unique title card. (Alongside "You Can't Just Ask People Why They're Crazy")